Small Snippets
by AiriKatsu
Summary: Small parts of their lives; some set during the game and others in alternate realities. Snippets focusing around the lives and relationship between Akihiko and Shinjiro.
1. Shared Affection

_Katsu: Well, Persona 3 has officially killed my love for Naruto. I figure this is something that needs out, so welcome to 'Small Snippets', of all this is Shinjiro and Akihiko, because I'm stupid that way..._

_Sin: Depressing shit, yay!_

_Katsu: Rated T, because love can be taken so many different ways._

_All Snippets are done in their own time frame, and some are AU_

_This contains ShinjiroxAkihiko and many other smaller couples, the whole thing revolves around Shinjiro and Akihiko, but there will be ones soully on our favorite swearing-cooker!_

_Persona 3 is too uber to be mine, but if it was then you'd all know_

_Snippet 1: Shared Affection._

XxX

Fuuka had once described love as being selfless and selfish at the same time.

At first he didn't know what she had meant by that, or even where the conversation of love had come from. What he did know was those words stayed with him and seemed to haunt him for a long while afterwards. He vividly remembered the look on her face, the soft smile as she gently set a piece of the pasta cooker on the rack to dry, and the way her eyes looked so glassy, like she was remembering something so endearing to her that he almost felt like he was intruding.

It wasn't until a few days after, when he discovered that she loved him too.

Tartarus had been hell that night, it seemed like there was no end to the onslaught of Shadows. When they had arrived back at the entrance battered and bruised Akihiko noticed that Fuuka's eyes immediately trained on the guy next to him. He almost wanted to tell her Shinjiro was -although very tired- fine, but stopped short of his next step, frozen to the spot. He had a quick mental recap- all the trips to the shadow nest and he had only noticed NOW that she looked at him that way. And why did it seem like second nature to assure her that way? Mitsuru bumped into him and sent him into Shinjiro's shoulder, the boxer looked up quickly to catch her expression and managed to see a glimpse of concern and then what he could only later describe as jealousy and envy.

He could only say this later because he saw himself in the reflection of the glass door as he watched him reach over Fuuka to turn off the oven, then speak to her in a low voice- probably instructions as to how to stir the sauce- then chuckle.

It is not like loving the same person is uncommon in the world, it just sent his head for a loop. He had never known she saw Shinjiro that way. Many parts of him screamed and gnawed at his brain, demanding questions that he didn't have the answer for, nor did he ever find the right opportunity to ask. One day he came close to asking her what she loved about him so much, but he then stopped because Mitsuru came into the room and decided that moment to engage the soft spoken girl in a conversation about god knows what.

He then figured that he didn't have the right to intrude on her memories of him, they were hers and hers alone to keep and remember. It made him feel strange, to know that someone else felt the same way that he did. It was someone else in the world who shared the same quiet pain that he hid, watching him slowly die and not being able to do a damn thing to change his mind. And still, to feel the agony of defeat when they found him covered in blood, and knowing that nothing they could so would stop the flow, or stop the stab of regret. Although there were many times he wanted to talk to her about it, the conversation just never started itself, and when he did attempt he hastily changed it down an ambiguous road.

She would give him a smile of understanding, she knew what he wanted to ask but she never tried to continue the topic. She'd look hopeful for a moment, then after she realized he wouldn't ask she just went on pretending like neither of them knew how the other felt. Sometimes it worked, other times it didn't.

Like the time he found her crying in Shinjiro's room.

She gasped when she saw him standing at the door, and she rushed to get up and leave. She began sputtering out excuses and bits of emotion that he was sure she had wanted to share with him for some time.

"-I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't..."

She tried again.

"He was so much closer to you... I just-"

This time a sob interupted her sentence.

"Please don't be mad... I didn't know what to do so I came... here to his..."

He couldn't be angry with her, they both knew this was no longer his room, and yet they both still kept coming back here. Both at different times, just to catch the last inch of his scent on the pillow or touch the personal items with fond memories that they both must have shared with him. It was at this moment that Akihiko knew where that look had come from that day when they were drying dishes and talking about love like they were speaking of two different people. The pasta cooker, of course, now he felt bad for touching it.

It was too bad, he thought, he would have been cheering for her. After all, she _was_ a girl.

It wasn't normal- that they weren't fighting over who knew him more or who cared about him the most. They were both too wrapped up in hiding their guilt from each other, surely they were both thinking the same thing.

'If I could have stopped him, then he would still be alive, and they wouldn't be crying...'

Akihiko didn't remember when he had started to cry. But he didn't move to hide it, and he didn't move to console her either. He just looked over and saw the old wrist watch on the desk and let the new wave of tears come crashing down on him.

Somehow they both ended up sitting on the bed, neither able to hold themselves in a standing position, and she tried very hard to stay awake and not fall asleep on his arm. But there they were in the morning, asleep on his bed with red puffy eyes and killer headaches when they finally did awaken. It was probably a cause for alarm, Fuuka never went missing, and now that Shinjiro was gone Akihiko never had an excuse to go out during the night. However; the voice Mitsuru had was lost when she walked by that room, with the door ajar and all the lights on. She could only watch as the two slept peacefully, under a blanket Akihiko must have thrown over them before he drifted off as well.

She closed the door and called off the little alarm, and even though Yukari said Fuuka wasn't in her room Mitsuru insisted she was. And even though Junpei said he went IN Akihiko's room to look for him, she shook her head and told him to leave it alone.

They spent a lot of time together after that, both seeking solitude in the single fact that they shared a common love. Junpei once teased Fuuka about it, and Akihiko had to give it to her- she could hide herself well.

The first time they _did_ talk about it was after the one year anniversary.

"I wonder if it's true."

"Hmn?"

"If time heals all sorrows... I don't think it can..."

"Me neither, I think it's just the will of the person to move on."

"Do you think you will, Akihiko-senpai?"

"...I could as you the same thing."

XxX

End of Snippet.


	2. Greek Mythology

_All Snippets are done in their own time frame, and some are AU_

_Persona 3 is too uber to be mine, but if it was then you'd all know_

_ShinjixAki in this part! Be warned! And Shini drops the 'F' bomb... wow that sounds so retarded..._

_Snippet 2: Greek Mythology._

XxX

"Castor."

Shinjiro sighed as best as anyone could with their mouth full, and with the half of a sandwich still sticking out of his mouth he turned and faced his best friend with one eyebrow raised. He grabbed the end of the bread and took the bite off the end, chewing and swallowing before he voiced what his expression had just showed.

"The hell you talking about, Aki?"

The two of them were sitting on the roof of the school, eating their lunches away from Akihiko's rabid fangirls and Shinjiro's scolding teachers. Although it didn't take a genius to guess where they could be after all these days of disappearing at the same time every eating break no one tried to interrupt them. Many younger grades gossiped that the girls in the boxer's fanclub didn't want to go on the roof and see something that would ruin their fantasies. Of course the teachers weren't that obsessed with finding the slacker, they would go dish their discipline on another deserving student. Shinjiro was just the number one guy on every faculty member's list. The most impossible student- who could be considered intelligent- if he only tried, or was interested.

"If you were a roman or greek figure, I think you'd have to be Castor."

Shinjiro decided to bite, because Akihiko was probably waiting for it anyways.

"Why the hell would I be some guy who rides around on horses?"

The silver haired boy gave him a look, the look he reserved for when Shinjiro was being oblivious on purpose.

"I'm not surprised you paid attention in aincent history, but come on, think about it please."

The brunette flinched, he wasn't supposed to be paying attention when the teacher was talking, especially with his reputation, but somehow the boy beside him always called him on it. And even though he tried to act like he wasn't the least bit interested he has always liked hearing about the old gods and goddesses and the weird tales that they were associated with. He had to admit that Castor had interested him, and he had probably sat up straighter to listen about the two brothers in class. He also knew, for obvious reasons, why Akihiko was making this comparison. Castor had no real resemblance to him at all- but Pollux- on the other hand...

"No idea, all I know is the guy was known for horses or something."

Beside him, he heard his friend huff out an impatient sigh. He wasn't about to admit he was listening, and he also wasn't about to admit he agreed with where Akihiko was going with this. Still; he'd rather not bring this sort of thing up- even if they were alone- on the school rooftop. They went on eating their lunches in silence, until they were both packing up and the taller of the two finally lost his nerve.

"So... Who'd you be?"

"Huh?" Came the oh, so intelligent response.

Shinjiro didn't like repeating himself, and he was going to say never mind but he saw the crack on the rooftop door.

"Who do you think you'd be, y'know if you were some greek god."

And just to be an asshole, Akihiko grabbed his lunch wrappers, threw his jacket over his shoulder and called behind him.

"Probably Zeus."

Shinjiro snorted, "King of the gods?!"

"Beats the shit out of a half of Gemini, doesn't it?" He paused, "And I can be a man-whore."

There was a series of movement behind the door as the fanclub went scrambling down the stairs- especially when the head of the boxing team took another step towards them. They could hear mad giggling until they were out of hearing range, and then Shinjiro threw his apple at the back of 'Zeus's' head.

"You need to stop egging them on, actually you usually NEVER egg them on. Care to explain?"

Akihiko shrugged his shoulders in a haughty way, then turned his back on the brunette and lifted his head up as if he were royally addressing someone.

"I don't need to explain to you. If it weren't for Polydeuces you wouldn't even be as well known as you are- you'd still be dead somewhere." He then tilted his head and touched his chin in a thoughtful way, "I guess that would make me your father then, huh?" he laughed whole-heatedly at the thought, "So that means not ONLY am I far more important, I can order you around too..."

He didn't even hear him move, and jumped when a voice breathed in his ear and two arms snaked around his waist and held him to a broad chest.

"I think I'd rather fuck my brother then my dad, thanks."

A hand crept downwards and disappeared underneath the hem of his shirt and the other arm crossed over his abdomen so the fingertips could play with the skin just above the top of his hips.

He couldn't bite back the breathlessness, "Well then I guess you should go find that brother." He tried to untangle himself from the others grasp, but out of all the days the brunette taunted him like this, it seemed this was the one time he wasn't going to write it off as joking.

"I never agreed with that little 'king of god' fantasy of yours." Shinjiro reminded him, as he breathed down the nape of his neck; his lips just tickling the skin there.

The squirming made it worse, it seemed, not only did he hear the low chuckle near his ear, he could feel the rumble in the chest pressed up to his back, and the breeze crawling down his skin every time he spoke. He couldn't help but notice the swelling pleasure that was mixing around in his gut, and the way his heart was sounding louder and more frantic with each passing second. He had to get out of this, if he didn't he'd do something that would more then likely ruin the little self resolve he had left and dissolve any illusions that he had about keeping their relationship 'brotherly'.

"Shinji, stop." The panic that laced through his voice caught Shinjiro off guard, and before he knew it he was coming crashing back down to earth. He froze and then loosened his grasp on the silver haired boy before him, and he immediately knew he had taken it a bit too far to take it back and pretend like nothing had happened. He wasn't thinking about Akihiko's reaction, -like any normal person would- because he was certain that the boxer would continue to ignore this until he finally jumped him. He'd known the boundary was broken since the day they entered high school, so instead he thought about how he was going to get Mitsuru off his back after he did this.

Akihiko felt the grip slacken around him and he quickly spun around and aimed a punch straight for Shinjiro's nose, and much to his immediate displeasure, it was caught and his wrist was soon pinned against the door that they had just sent his fangirls away from. He lost all function of his body, and instead was watching to see what the hell the other boy was going to do with him. He shivered at the thought, and since it was in the middle of July it wasn't from the warm breeze that had just whipped past them. He could have tried another punch, but he was already thinking about how the hell he was going to escape with both hands pinned and since they were pressed against the only exit.

The look of concentration in Shinjiro's face was normally reserved for fighting and dealing with stressful situations. It reminded Akihiko of a time when the red haired dorm mate of theirs had snapped at the two of them for skipping school and nagged on Shinjiro for at least an hour afterwards. At that point Aki was sure that the look on his face was probably due to a train of thought concerning hitting her or not.

And then it was decided, whatever_ it _was, and muttering something about 'locking the door' Shinjiro's mouth covered his.

Long after the kiss ended and while they were catching their breath Akihiko's hazy mind decided to start working haphazardly again.

"Isn't this like twincest?"

Amusement was clear in Shinji's tone, "So you _were_implying you were Polydeuces from the beginning."

"I never said I wasn't."

"But you said-"

"You said 'if I was a Greek god', they aren't _gods_."

"Smartass."

XxX


End file.
